


Mountain Holiday (BLURB)

by sydwrites



Series: CHRISTMAS FICS 2020 [8]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: CEO AU, CEO Kylo Ren, F/M, Fireplace sex, Mirror Sex, Praise, Smut, happy holidays y'all!, winter-y smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:48:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28266396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sydwrites/pseuds/sydwrites
Summary: kylo takes you up to the mountains for the holiday season and promises to give you his undivided attention ;)
Relationships: Kylo Ren & Reader, Kylo Ren & You, Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You
Series: CHRISTMAS FICS 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2062617
Kudos: 11





	Mountain Holiday (BLURB)

**Author's Note:**

> (modified) how about getting fucked in front of a fireplace? Ceo Kylo at a resort?
> 
> (modified) Can you please do some mirror sex and praise kink with CEO Kylo? 
> 
> \--
> 
> enjoy!

Kylo’s hips pushed forward and his fingertips pressed deeper into the skin on your hips.

“Oh fuck yes.” He purred slowly in your ear. “So good, kitten.”

Your back arched and your hands and knees dug further into the plush rug below.

“Mmmmmm...Kylo…”

He leaned over and planted his large hands next to yours, chest and abdomen pressed against your back as he started his thrusts. Both of you were sweating, skin shimmering in the low light of the fire crackling and popping in the fireplace.

His jaw was clenched while his hips increased their pace, hips slapping against your ass. 

“Never gonna get tired of this tight little pussy wrapped around my cock, taking and squeezing me so well.”

You hang your head and your eyes flutter shut as sparks of pleasure shot throughout your entire body. The familiar pool of lust was growing stronger with each of his swift, deep thrusts.

“K-Kylo, fuck, you’re so good baby, fucking me so well.”

He grinned, turning his head so that his heavy breaths were tickling your ear.   
“Yeah, you like this f-fat cock, huh? You like my big c-cock fucking your sweet p-pussy?”

“Yes, I like it...I-I like it so m-much, baby!”   
Your hips started pushing back to meet his forward thrusts as you felt yourself grow closer and closer to orgasm.

Kylo felt this, felt your walls start to clench and convulse around him, spurring on the speed of his thrusts.

“Oh kitten, you’re doing so well for me, taking my cock like the good girl you are. You’re my good girl, aren’t you?”

You start to freeze up, your words turning to only moans and whimpers as your climax approaches.  
“Mmmmfhhhh...y-y-yes...mmmmmm...f-fuck yes, I’m y-yours!”

He smirked and suddenly, he pushed away and grabbed a handful of your hair, pulling your head up until your eyes met the mirror in front of you. 

“Look at you, my good girl getting fucked so well.”

You looked at yours and Kylo’s reflections in the mirror, the scene so utterly erotic that you almost came just from the sight. He kept his hands wrapped tightly in your hair, forcing you to watch yourself get fucked as you felt his length start to pulse inside of you.

“You’re gonna watch yourself come undone around my cock, see how fucking beautiful you look when you cum for me.”  
He growled, pulling your hair with each of his thrusts, forcing your back to arch further and further, only pushing you closer and closer to the edge.

Suddenly, your orgasm hit, eliciting a loud moan from your mouth while your body falls limp at the feeling of sheer pleasure.  
“Oh, oh...yes, baby, yes!”

Kylo barely holds himself together before he cums as well, hips pressed fully forward as he fills you to the brim with his release.   
“F-Fuck…”

Both of you were dripping with sweat as you rode out your highs, steadying your breath slowly. Kylo remained inside you until his cock was fully softened, pulling out before showering your shoulder, neck, and cheeks with kisses. 

You giggled and squirmed as his lips tickled your skin, somehow managing to turn around in his hold, looking up at him with a smile. He returned the smile and bent down for a proper kiss, taking your lips with his.

He pulled away before falling next to you, pulling you to his side.   
“How’s that for my undivided attention?”

You chuckled. “Pretty good for the new CEO of First Order Enterprises, but I think I’ll need a few more rounds before I can fully believe it…”

Kylo laughed.

“That can be arranged.”

**Author's Note:**

> please don't be afraid to leave kudos and/or comments if you liked this story and would like to see more from me! your feedback is very important to me and it helps me get a feel for what y'all are thinking about my work. 
> 
> syd <3


End file.
